Sleep to Dream
by Roxal
Summary: Was it a good dream or a bad dream? Warnings: None. Status: Oneshot. [Axel Roxas Friendship]


Axel woke to his name being stage-whispered repeatedly near his ear. He grumbled in his half-asleep state and rolled over, pulling his covers closer to his face until a finger jabbed him between his shoulder blades.

"Whaaaaat?" he whined, flipping over to face a smirking Roxas.

"Move over. I wanna sleep with you," the blond replied simply, hands resting on the comforter as he leaned over the edge of the bed.

Axel couldn't help his leer, marred as it was by drowsiness. "Now, by 'sleep,' do you mean _sleep_ 'sleep,' or hot, kinky sex 'sleep?'" His teeth glinted lecherously in the dark.

Roxas snorted, still smirking as he crawled up onto the bed, straddling Axel's hips and leaning down over his face. Axel was momentarily shocked but regained himself quickly and was well-prepared to close the small gap between their lips until Roxas spoke. "_Sleep_ 'sleep,'" he grinned, laughing at Axel's expression before flopping over onto his back next to the redhead.

Axel rolled his eyes and frowned. "Tease," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't I know it," Roxas continued to laugh.

"First you wake me up, then you get my hopes up, which causes something _else_ to get up…" Axel glanced at the boy side-long, letting it sink in. It didn't take long.

"Oh, ew! Please tell me you're kidding," Roxas made a face at him.

"I dunno, Rox, you were pretty seductive there," Axel grinned, the tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth.

"Pervert," Roxas groaned sticking his tongue out at the redhead in turn.

Axel chuckled. "Don't I know it," he echoed, turning slightly to face the blond better, "and you should never tease a pervert," he continued, eyes taking on a mischievous glint.

"And why is that?" Roxas asked, hesitantly taking the bait.

"Because," the elder grinned, "they might do _this_!"

In an instant Axel was on top of the blond, his hands pushing up the black fabric of his T-shirt and attacking the boy's side mercilessly.

"Ack! Axel! Ahh! Getoffgetoffgetoffgetooooff!" Roxas managed between laughs and gasps, arms flailing futilely to defend himself from the tickle-attack. "Axel! Stop! I can't breathe!" He cried, sucking in large breaths, face turning red. That was Axel's cue to stop, so he did, rolling off the boy to lie beside him again. Roxas took steadying breaths, wiping at his eyes with the backs of his hands. "Owww, that hurt, you freak," he whined, pushing his shirt back down. Axel grinned at him.

"You're such a little kid," he said fondly.

Roxas frowned. "Am not." Axel snorted.

"Point made."

"Jerk."

"Brat."

"Pervert."

"Ah ha!" Axel crowed, "You used that one already! I win." He grinned triumphantly at his bedmate.

"No, that was in a different line conversation. It doesn't count," Roxas glared at him.

Axel tsked. "You got me once 'cause I used—what was it? 'Mangy cur?'—earlier in the _day_. If that counts, then certainly _this_ counts. I win. End of story. Good night." The redhead rolled over, pulling the covers up and feigning sleep.

Roxas huffed. "Cheater."

"No worse than you," Axel replied, not turning to face him.

Silence stretched between them for a short time, broken only by the sounds of Roxas shuffling to get under the covers. The boy lay on his back for a while with his hands resting on his stomach, listening to Axel's lengthening breaths until finally he asked softly, "don't you wanna know why I wanted to sleep with you?"

Axel shifted, turning his head to eye the boy's profile sleepily. "I thought it was 'cause you were lonely. That's why you usually come, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Roxas said quietly, "but that wasn't it this time. Well, it sort of was, but…" he trailed, turning to look at the redhead. "I had a dream."

There was silence for another few moments as Axel shifted to fully face the boy. "Really?" He was curious, and a little concerned. Nobodies didn't dream. "Was it a good dream or a bad dream?" he asked, though by this point he could guess.

Roxas bit his lip. "Bad, I think. It… it didn't seem _good_, anyway."

Axel subconsciously edged closer. "What was it about?"

Roxas' eyes darted around for a moment, trying to remember; grasping on to fleeting images that were barely there to begin with. "It was weird. I was… I was me, but I wasn't really _me_, you know? I was in someone else's body. I couldn't see whose, but I remember tan, and red, and yellow." Recognition flitted through Axel's eyes, but Roxas couldn't see it in the dark as he continued. "I was on a patch of sand, and everything around me was destroyed. Blackness everywhere, and then some… _thing_ attacked me. It was trying to kill me." Roxas frowned, exhaling. "It's stupid but, I was scared."

Axel shook his head. "It's not stupid," he said softly. "Are you still scared?"

Roxas bit his lip again, trying to smile at his friend. "Well, I feel a little better now that I've talked to you," he said. Axel gave him a soft smile, knowing him better than that.

"C'mere," he smiled, holding an arm up for Roxas to climb under. He did, and Axel wrapped it around his back, stroking him in a soothing motion. Roxas tucked his head under the redhead's chin, burying his face in the black T-shirt over his chest. Axel couldn't help himself as he gently kissed blond hair. "I won't let anything hurt you," he said reassuringly, gripping the boy tighter to him.

Roxas sighed, rubbing his toes along one of Axel's calves. "Thanks, Axel," he breathed against him.

"Of course," the elder smiled into the blond's hair. Roxas didn't dream again for a while.

* * *

I'm playing a lot with happy!15-year-old!Roxas. He's a little more like Sora than the cold bastard Roxas we see in the Riku fight/leaving Axel scenes. Roxas is probably a sweet kid at heart (or... whatever); we just don't really see it. And I think Axel would like him better if he wasn't a jerk. Like, maybe he was the only one who _wasn't_ a jerk and that's why Axel liked him. Then some of you might say "but Demyx isn't a jerk!" Well, maybe Demyx is a whiner. I dunno. He seems like a whiner. That, or annoying. Maybe Roxas is a regular, fun-loving 15-year-old, and that's why Axel likes him; because he's _normal_. Or something. I don't know. 

But aww cuddles.


End file.
